


Confessions

by fana_i



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/fana_i
Summary: In which Hweseung knew all along, but Jaehyun didn't.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with another drabble lol (please forgive me if it sucks)
> 
> Inspired by all the s-o-f-t Jaehyun/Hweseung content circulating on twitter these days :') I just HAD to write about them because they are just too cute!

"I like you, Hweseungie."

It was a regular Friday night, when Jaehyun and Hweseung would usually spend it on playing games on their phones, sitting on Jaehyun's bed with their backs against the wall. At the time, they were just relaxing before dinner, until Jaehyun decided to blurt out that particular sentence.

Hweseung giggled- like a giddy little school boy- upon hearing that statement from Jaehyun. He liked Jaehyun, a lot, so it was nice to hear that he liked him too.

Hweseung cuddled up against Jaehyun and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Jaehyun's shoulder.

Jaehyun's heart softened. How _couldn't_ he like this boy? So soft, so delicate, so _cute_.

Jaehyun was feeling great. _'This is going better than expected.'_

That was until, Hweseung decided to say, "I know, Jaehyun hyung. If you didn't, it'd be so awkward to have me in the band."

_'Oh no he didn't.'_

Jaehyun sucked in his breath in frustration. Was Hweseung really _that_ dense?

"I don't mean it like that," he started. It took Jaehyun a whole 57 days (yes, he counted) to muster up the courage to confess, and he sure as hell will _not_ let it be ruined. "I meant that-"

But before he could explain further, he was interrupted by Hun's blaring voice, calling them to come down for dinner.

Hweseung's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite thing in the whole wide world.

"Ooh, food," he exclaimed. His cheeks looked extra soft to Jaehyun at the moment, thanks to Hweseung's too-cute-for-the-heart smile; that could instantly wipe out any negative thoughts Jaehyun was having, if any.

Jaehyun reached out to poke Hweseung's left cheek with his index finger, before his thumb joined in to pinch it with a bit _too_ much force, as a result of him being upset after Hweseung ever-so-subtly rejected his confession.

"Ow, Jaehyun hyung~" he whined. 

"Hmph," Jaehyun made a tiny sound. 

_'Is he sulking?'_ Hweseung thought.

Jaehyun ignored his whining and continued, now putting both his palms on either side of Hweseung's face, squishing his poor, unprotected cheeks.

"Why," Jaehyun huffed, "are your cheeks so fluffy?" He said, a low grunt in his voice. "They're like one of those stress balls."

Hweseung took hold of Jaehyun's hands and pushed them, saving his cheeks from being ripped apart. Jaehyun left a clear, bright red mark on his skin.

"Hyung, that hurts," Hweseung pouted. 

Jaehyun (dramatically) looked away, trying to hold in the urge to just kiss his cute pouty lips right then and there.

"Stop it Hweseung, I'm supposed to be upset with you," he subconsciously blurted out.

Hweseung tilted his head, confused. "Did I do anything wrong?" He hugged Jaehyun even tighter, "I'm sorry."

"If you're gonna keep this up, I'll-"

"Jaehyun-ah! Hweseung-ah! Come down right now!" It was Seunghyub this time, and he didn't sound pleased at all.

Jaehyun removed himself from Hweseung's embrace and sighed, "Let's go."

Too many thoughts were running through his mind. Does Hweseung like him? Does Hweseung not like him? Does Hweseung really just think of him as a nice hyung?

"Wait," Hweseung clung onto his arm, "you're not still mad at me right?" he asked, though he still didn't know what exactly did he do.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck.'_ Jaehyun took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Let's go," he repeated, more sternly this time.

And he stood up and just, left. Leaving a very, _very_ confused Hweseung.

\---

Dinner time was unusually quiet.

Seunghyub was too tired to start a conversation. He'd used up all his remaining energy to call the boys down for dinner. And Hun, well, he was just being Hun. All-seeing, all-observing. 

_Normally,_ it's up to the two maknaes to brighten up the atmosphere. But after the whole ordeal back in Jaehyun's room, Jaehyun wasn't in the mood to speak. 

Of course, he has the right to feel that way. He risked his friendship with Hweseung by confessing, and Hweseung's not gonna even acknowledge it? And he continues to be his cute, clingy, baby self that Jaehyun simply _cannot_ stand. He can't see Hweseung as just a friend. He just can't. The way his heartbeat picks up when Hweseung does literally anything, it drove him crazy.

As for Hweseung? He just knew that Jaehyun is upset with him, for whatever reason.

So he stayed quiet, silently enjoying the food Hun had cooked for them.

It was only about time until Hun had enough of the unbearable silence. He carefully placed down his chopsticks and glanced at the two.

"Ok, so what's up with you two?" He clicked his tongue, expression as bossy as usual. Seunghyub, still barely making a noise, looked up from his food lazily; interested in the situation somehow. 

Hweseung quietly shrugged, signaling that he, too, didn't know. Hun scrunched up his face. "You don't _know?_ "

He shook his head, implying that he's almost as clueless as Hun is. He gulped, discreetly pointing his finger at Jaehyun, hoping to go unnoticed by the latter.

But to no avail. Jaehyun had been staring at Hweseung since they started eating. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This is all on you."

Hweseung scoffed. "Me?" Is Jaehyun really shifting all the blame onto him? "Can you at least tell me why you're mad, so I can make it up to you?"

"Never mind," Jaehyun shook his head. "it's just me being stupid." 

But was it? Is Jaehyun really going to let this pass? Does Jaehyun really have to move on from Hweseung when that boy is everything Jaehyun ever wanted? Can he really _not_ have him?

All these thoughts, emotions, bottled up at once, before Jaehyun even realized it, tears were starting to come out of his eyes. Jaehyun looked away from the three and swiftly wiped his tears. "Ah shit," he cussed under his breath.

The others were taken aback by his sudden crying. Hun, who was beside him tried to comfort him, but Jaehyun swatted his hand away.

"Jaehyun, what's wrong?" Seunghyub, who had been silent for the whole meal, finally spoke up. "You can tell-"

"Nothing," he abruptly replied. "Nothing, I was just a bit too emotional, I-" his words got caught up in a sob. Before he knew it, he was already sobbing harder than expected.

"S-sorry, I'm gonna go u-upstairs," he stuttered, trying to control his sobbing. He then quickly got up from the table and left for his room.

Hweseung just sat there, feeling extremely guilty.

Jaehyun is a crybaby, everyone knows that. But it was never easy to see him cry. Such a usually bright person, breaking down into tears like that, it made Hweseung's heart wrench.

And he just _knows_ he caused this. It's killing him, to know that Jaehyun is having a hard time because of him. He doesn't want that. He loved his hyung and only wants to see him happy.

Seunghyub and Hun turned their attention to Hweseung after hearing the soft click of Jaehyun's door.

"So what happened?" Seunghyub asked seriously. It was his duty to keep the group together. Fights like these usually happen, but rarely does someone cry over it.

So Hweseung told them. Everything. From the game-playing to the cheek-squishing and how Jaehyun got moody.

Of course, he added the part where Jaehyun told him he liked him but _Hweseung here is too dumb to figure it out._

"It was so obvious this past month," Hun said to Seunghyub. Hweseung just raised his eyebrow, confused. "Wha-"

"So to conclude, Hweseung, you're an idiot," Seunghyub said bluntly.

Hweseung gaped. His hyungs weren't helping at all. But right when he was about to ask questions, Hun shooed him away, saying this wasn't for them to fix.

"Go talk to him," Hun urged. "But finish your food first."

And so he did. After Hweseung disappeared from their sight, Hun spoke up, "You know, the way Hweseung acted around Jaehyun made me think he already knew. Didn't know he was _that_ clueless."

Seunghyub chuckled, the energy he didn't have before finally coming back to him. "Poor Jaehyun must've been devastated when Hweseung shot him down like that. I get why he cried."

After all, Jaehyun _is_ the softest boy on the team.

\---

Jaehyun was lying flat on his bed. He had his forearm draped over his eyes, still quietly sobbing.

Was he embarassed? Absolutely. He sometimes think that he cries too easily for his own good. He's sick of being too emotional.

What if Hweseung _does_ know how Jaehyun feels? But he's pretending not to because he doesn't feel the same way. All these thought are frustrating Jaehyun to the core.

Jaehyun kicked his feet in the air. "Ah, I hate this!" He shouted out, tossing and turning in his bed like a mad man.

As he was busy wallowing in his misery, a faint knock could be heard from his door.

"Jaehyunie hyung?" Hweseung called, with that really soft and sweet voice of his that Jaehyun absolutely loved.

After a few seconds of contemplating, he decided to let Hweseung in.

Jaehyun went over to his door and opened it, revealing a stiff-looking Hweseung.

"Umm.. Let's talk-"

But Jaehyun didn't let him finish. He pulled Hweseung in a tight hug and buried his face in Hweseung's neck, sobbing his heart out.

"You're really frustrating, you know that?" he whimpered. Hweseung carefully put his arms around Jaehyun, returning his hug.

Hweseung tried to apologize, _again_ , but Jaehyun stopped him.

"Don't," he said. "let's stay like this for a little while longer. Please." he begged.

And Hweseung lets him. He loves this. Being in Jaehyun's arms. It feels nice. And seeing Jaehyun like this makes him want to protect him even more, so he hugs him tighter.

After his crying died down, Jaehyun pulled back and stared down at Hweseung, being a few inches taller than him.

Hweseung looked back at him, his hand naturally finding his way to wipe off Jaehyun's tears.

Jaehyun's heart skipped a beat. These small actions from Hweseung; how the hell does he manage to make Jaehyun fall deeper every second?

So he's going to try again. Confessing. He wants a clear answer. No vagueness. He couldn't handle that.

"Hweseung-ah," he took a deep breath before continuing. "I like you."

Hweseung just nodded, his hand still on one side of Jaehyun's face, caressing it softly. "I know, hyung. I kn-"

"No, you don't," he was starting to get frustrated again. "I _like_ like you!" his hands found their way to Hweseung's free hand, holding it tight. "Like I wanna hug you and kiss you and hold your hands and do anything I want with you! Like how a couple would," he finally said it out loud.

And out of _all_ the responses Jaehyun was expecting from Hweseung, he didn't expect what was coming.

"So why don't you?" Hweseung asked.

"Why don't I what?"

"You know," Hweseung slowly wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's body, holding him. "Do what you want with me?"

Jaehyun's breathing hitched. "I thought you didn't like me?" he squeaked.

Hweseung shook his head. "What gave you that impression?" he looked straight into Jaehyun's eyes. "I like you so much, I thought you knew that?"

Jaehyun couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But you rejected me. The first time I confessed."

Hweseung grinned, realizing what has been the problem all along. "So that's what you were doing?" he laughed. "Do we really need a formal confession?"

"Um," Jaehyun was baffled. "Yes?"

It's cute, how much these little things matter to Jaehyun. "Fine," Hweseung gave in. "I guess it's my turn, huh?"

Jaehyun waited. It better be spectacular after all the shit Jaehyun felt because of him.

"Jaehyunie hyung," he said cutely. "Is it okay for me to like you back?" he asked, rather innocently. And that did it, Jaehyun burst out laughing. "That's the lamest confession I've ever heard."

Hweseung giggled. "So are you going to kiss me now? I'm waiting," he puckered up his lips.

And Jaehyun does, leaning down to plant a quick, soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back and smiled his famous wrinkly smile. "We should do this more often."

"Just shut up and kiss me again," Hweseung said as he pulled Jaehyun back in for another kiss.

And they both wonder, why haven't they did this earlier. Because they sure as hell will keep doing it for a long time.


End file.
